the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Sid Johnson
Sid Johnson is a prominent member of the survivor group in ' 'The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost' '. He is the older brother to Annie Johnson and Zane Johnson. He first appeared late in Season 1 with Luther Jackson and his group. He is very good at protecting and defending the group. He used to be a captain in the Delta Team before the word went to hell. He quickly gained the respect of many in the group during that attack on the farm. He become close friends with fellow survivor Leon Vance, Sarah Kusanagi and Alexander North. He will do whatever it takes to protect the group as he considers them his family now. Overview Appearance and Personality Sid has a average build, tough as hell and always thinks ahead. He has short black hair and green eyes. Sid is a man who was once on a troubled path but later on he changed into a good man. He is kind willing to go out of his way to help others and he always thinks of a plan in just about any situation. He has alot of anger in him which has build up over time and it is slowly starting to show. He is willing to do what best for his unit but he puts Annie and Zane first despite how Zane feels about him. Pre-Apocalype Sid was born and raised in Tampa, FL along with his younger brother Zane and his younger sister Annie Johnson. Sid learned first hand from his father Robert what fear was and the beatings he took from his father left him in such fear that whatever has father asked him to do he did it without question. When Zane and Annie were born Sid did what he could to protect them but it didn't matter their father just continued with the beatings and after awhile they got used to it. When Sid was just in his teens he had enough of his father and they finally fought. The end result was Sid getting kicked out and it wasn't until he was 16 is when an old couple took him in. They treated him with respect and Sid did the same he finished school at the age of 18 but he had a small set back when one of his friends introduced him to cocaine and from their his life hit a minor speed bump. He stopped when he ran into Annie on the street and decided to get clean from their and start a new life. He joined the army at the age of 20, and after a few years of service, he was recuited into the Delta Force and quickly became captain of his own unit at the age of 24. Post-Apocalypse After two years of doing service, Sid and his unit were recently called into Atlanta to protect Fort Benning, so he did as he was told no questions asked and so he went along with his unit to Atlanta. When he got their he couldn't believe what he saw and just as he and his unit fought their way through they were taken in by an old man and his group in an abandon church where they stayed for a while. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Killed Victims Numerous counts of zombies and people. Relationships Trivia * Sid was in the same hospital where Rick Grimes was when they got orders to help Alpha Team who was pinned down. *Has scars on his back from his father. *Has the name Annie tattooed on his left bicep and Zane under Annie's name. *Suffers from nightmares about his father's abuse and the fighting from him missions he has done over the last 2 years. Category:Main RP Characters